


Day 27: "I Wish I Had Never Given You a Chance"

by SpiderShell



Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Poor Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell
Summary: "What do you mean maybe? That's a yes or no question!" Ryan's voice rose and suddenly there was a slapping noise and childish yelp of pain. "I wish I had never given you a chance!"Tony saw red.He shoved open the door to seePeter Parkercowering in front of his R & D supervisor. Heart pounding, he grabbed Peter and pushed him out the room, saying “Wait outside,” before turning back to Ryan. He clenched his jaw and lifted his fist.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136318
Comments: 9
Kudos: 195





	Day 27: "I Wish I Had Never Given You a Chance"

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** mentions and descriptions of physical abuse to a minor

With a sigh, Tony stepped out of the elevator and into the office hallway, dress shoes clicking on the tiles in a steady but staccato beat. He had a scheduled meeting with his R & D department supervisor, and he really, really did not want to be there. Always one to look for the easy route out, he’d begged Pepper to take it instead, but his girlfriend had told him it was time for him to start taking responsibilities seriously. He would have argued that he took his Iron Man duties seriously, but then again, it was better not to argue with Pepper. 

As he approached the door to the supervisor's office, he heard raised voices.

"Are you finished with that?" Ryan Snyde's, the supervisor, voice came over the door. He sounded annoyed.

A soft but surprisingly young voice answered him. Tony couldn't hear the words, but he heard mumbling, and was surprised. Did his supervisor have a young assistant? Maybe Peter "interning" for him had inspired others to give young minds a chance. 

"What do you mean maybe? That's a yes or no question!" Ryan's voice rose and suddenly there was a slapping noise and childish yelp of pain. "I wish I had never given you a chance!"

Tony saw red.

He shoved open the door to see _Peter Parker_ cowering in front of his R & D supervisor. Heart pounding, he grabbed Peter and pushed him out the room, saying “Wait outside,” before turning back to Ryan. He clenched his jaw and lifted his fist. 

“Don’t you dare touch my intern,” he growled.

He smashed his fist forwards. 

Ryan was on the floor, one hand covering his bloody nose while Tony stood over him, gauntlet formed on his fist. "Don't ever touch my kid again," he growled, eyes boring into his supervisor. "He's more than you ever could be." He spun on his heel and stalked out the door, throwing "You're fired!" over his shoulder. 

Anger burning in his chest and muttering under his breath, Tony slammed the door to Ryan's office shut and turned to address Peter. 

But the boy was gone.

"FRIDAY, where's Peter?" Tony barked, a frown creasing his forehead and eyebrows. 

_Peter is currently in the Level 0 lobby, heading towards the main doors._

"Lock them, FRI," Tony said, almost running in his haste to catch up to Peter. "And clear everyone beside the kid out," he added as an afterthought. If crap was going to hit the fan, he'd prefer that no one was around to witness it. 

As he exited the elevator that took him down to the ground level, he saw Peter standing in front of the large automatic doors, forehead pressing against the cold glass. His entire posture signified defeat and something twinged in Tony's heart. 

"Pete?" he called softly, and the kid straightened so fast it was a wonder he hadn't given himself whiplash, eyes trained on the ground.

"'m sorry," he whispered.

Tony froze. "For what?" 

“Not being good enough…” One of Peter’s arms reached up to wrap itself around his stomach and he sighed, deep and low. 

Fire ignited in Tony’s eyes. “Peter, you did nothing wrong,” he breathed, taking a step forward, reaching one of his hands out. 

Peter spun around with a flinch, holding his hands up to shield his face. His eyes flickered up to Tony, and in that moment, he realised what he was doing and dropped his arms, staring at his mentor with a shocked and horrified look. "I-I, uh…"

Tony's face twisted. "Pete, what'd he do to you?" he asked, more pain in his face than Peter had ever seen before. "And why were you with him in the first place?"

"Got an after school drop to earn money," Peter mumbled. 

"But why?"

Peter's face was a mix of fear and embarrassment. "May's struggling to pay the bills."

Tony's expression turned sad. "I could've helped," he whispered, "given you a paid internship or _something._ Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're a billionaire," Peter admitted quietly. "I didn't think you'd understand."

" _Oh Peter_ , you can tell me anything, anything, and I promise to help you and not judge you," Tony said brokenly, and this time when he held out his arms, Peter ran into them without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for being so supportive of me with your wonderful comments!! It means the absolute world to me <333
> 
> Love you guys, and see ya tomorrow!! ✌🤟


End file.
